fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The God Emperor of Mankind
The God Emperor of Mankind is a character from the Warhammer 40000 tabletop game series. Wiki Match-Ups * The God Emperor of Mankind VS Dark Schneider History Information Background * Age: 48,000 years old * Height: 10' * Weight: N/A * Occupation: The God Emperor of Mankind Equipment * Astronomican: Gives The God Emperor of Mankind 50 lightyears worth of range and vision with psyker abilities * The Terminator Armor: Can turn any human being into a walking tank and also capable of tanking attacks that would be able to bust moons. * Bolter: Can shoot shells that can tear a single human being apart, fully automatic and the shells explode upon impact. * Flame Sword: This weapon is at least the size of The God Emperor of Mankind's torso if not more, will constantly generate flame and more powerful than the normal 40k blades by a large margin. Abilities * Energy Attacks: These attacks are best described as being far more powerful then a Supernova as he can also focus such attacks from thin lasers to wide beams. * Energy Shields: This allows The God Emperor or Mankind to take a lot of punishment. * Golden Light: This light can blind anyone if able and can drive even the likes of Horus to his knees in awe. * Insanity: Anyone looking at The God Emperor of Mankind's face for whatever reason can utterly drive even a mentally-fortified Space Marine into complete insanity. Furthermore, this allows him to be unaffected by the Chaos Deities, last but not least, he stares into the Warp regularly. * Lay on Hands: The God Emperor of Mankind can use this ability to restore people and even machines with just a simple touch of his hands. * Precognition/Clairvoyance: This helped The God Emperor of Mankind to see certain events before they actually happened, which allowed him to become a genius tactician. * Power Granting: The God Emperor of Mankind can grant powers to even a single individual, such as immortality. * Soul Sucking: This allows The God Emperor of Mankind to drain a soul from a single body. * Technopathy: The God Emperor of Mankind can use this ability to manipulate and control all forms of technology. Furthermore, it also allows him complete control over his Terminator Armor. * Time Manipulation: The God Emperor of Mankind has the power to slow time and even make it come to a complete stop. Furthermore, Time itself moves at the extreme speeds to The God Emperor of Mankind's eyes. Feats & Stats * Can punch a planet larger than earth into fragments (Strength) * Could shake a moon-sized adamantium ship while exchanging blows with Horus (Strength) * Tossed the extremely powerful Void Dragon from Earth to Mars (Strength) * Kept up with the universe-traveling void dragon (Speed) * Faster than the hypersonic Primarchs (Speed) * Easily exchanged blows with the Void Dragon (Durability) * The Terminator Armor makes him insanely durable (Durability) Skills & Experiences * Absolutely wrecked TITANS like a boss! (Combat Experience) * Battled the dark Horus (Combat Experience) * Commands all the forces of the Imperium which should make him the equivalent of a six-star General (Leadership Skill) * Created the Primarchs, which share his powers (Skill) * Defeated the most powerful threat in the Milky Way, the Void Serpent (Skill) * As a Warp Entity, The God Emperor of Mankind is capable of defeating 9-dimensional entities (Combat Experience) * The God Emperor of Mankind is capable of taking on hundreds of Orks without any trouble (Skill) * The God Emperor of Mankind fought a huge Ork, almost losing, then cutting it in half and ultra-killing every one of those Primarch sized Orks in that huge chamber (Skill) * The God Emperor of Mankind is a skilled statesperson, military leader, philosopher and a scientist with thousands of years worth of knowledge and experience in all fields (Skill) Resistances & Immunities * Faults & Weaknesses * The God Emperor of Mankind will find himself in a struggle should he be ever allowed to fight any of his sons. * The God Emperor of Mankind is currently bound to a chair and little more than a husk of the man he used to be: This form is rarely, if ever, used in versus debates. Gallery Warhammer 40000 - The God Emperor of Mankind.png|The God Emperor of Mankind Warhammer 40000 - The God Emperor of Mankind swinging his Flame Sword.png|The God Emperor of Mankind swinging his Flame Sword Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Tabletop Game Combatants Category:Deities Category:Healers Category:Sword Wielders Category:Royal Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Aura Manipulators Category:Army Leaders Category:Male Category:Combatants with Hax Category:Power Nullifiers Category:Ancient Characters Category:True Orderly Category:Paladin Category:Artifact Wielders Category:Technologists